princess peaches birthday
by VG Fan98
Summary: it is princess peaches birthday and Mario has forgotten to buy her a present, will Mario find a eligible gift before the party starts?
1. Chapter 1

PAPER MARIO MARIO FUCKS A GOMBER

MARRIO WAS walking DOWN PEDLEL MEDDOEWS WITH GOOM BELLA

GOOMBVELLA CAN I JAM YOUR jelly

SURE

MARIO INSORTS DICK IN GOOM BELLA

2 MINIT LATER MARIO ABOUT HIT ORGASEM CUM EVERY WEH

AAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAAGGA YOUR SOO GOOD

MARIO WAK UP

MARIO SEE LUIGFUI

MARIO CUM ON LUGI

EWW YOU GAY BRO

NO HOMO

YOU CLEA BRO BUT MY SUIT IS A RUIN

WHAT TODAY WEEGI

PEACK BIRTH DAT BRO

WHO THERE

IT SURPIZE

YAHHHAHHAOO MEXICO

 **NEW DANK CITY**

PEAC I PROMACE THIS BEST BIRTHDU ANY ONE WILL EVER HAVE

I HOPE IT BETTA THAN SMASH ULITIMATE

WHO U CHOSE TO DATE

LOTS OF CHOSE BUT NOT FAT ITALIAN RED NONO

HUH NOT MIRIO

YES NOT MIRIO

BUT WHOO

THAT MISTIURY

 **MARIO SUIT**

I WANT GOOD SUIT

U HAVE MY SUIT

EWW GAY SUIT I HATE BOOGER GREEN

HAY I HATE PIRIOD BLOOD

MARIO PUNCHES WEEGI

OWCH FUCK U BRO

STOP HURTING MERIO HES BETTER GUY

THONKS CAPPY I GO PLAY FORTNITE FUCK BIRTHDAY

BUT MARIO YOU HAVE TO GO PEACH WILL BE THERE AND SHE MAKE CAKE AND LOTS OF SPAGH

YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO LETSA GOOO

MARIO FINDS SUIT AND PUTS ON

 _ **AT BIRTHADY PARTY**_

EVERY ONE THERE EXCPT WALOOGIU BUT HE HUNG HIMSELF REMMBER THAT VID ITS RIGHT HERE

/-4v3WIDWzpc

MARIO SEE SONI, SONIC SEE MARIO HE RUN AT 600 MPH

YIO MAOIRO MY NIOBBA #

SUP MY NIGGA

HULL GOES SILENT

UHOH


	2. Chapter 2

**Wat diD U JUST SAY BRO**

I WAS TRRYUNG TO BEE COOL LIKE U

BUT UY DON'T SAY NIGGI U SAY NIBBI

OK NIGGA

BRO DO U WANT BLACK EYE BRO WE DON'T SAY DADT FOUNND HERE

SORORRYT MY NIGBA

OKEY APPOLGE ACCCEPTED

SONIC LEAVE

LOL JK BROO

MARIO GO SEE OLD FRIEND

MARIO START DAY DREAM

HI MARIO

IT GOOMBELLA

I HAVE WET DREAM ABOUT U

U GAY BRO SAYS CAPTYIN FALCONM

NO HOMO

I CAN FUCK U WITH MEGAS PUNCH PEAC IS MY GIRL BY DA WAI

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

JK BITCH HAHAHAHA

MARIO PUNCH FDALCON

OOOF FALCON DIE

OOPS

NO ONE PUNCHES ME ROUND HERE **FALCON PUNCH**

MARIO GET THWAKED IN PEE PEE

YAHAHAHHAHAHAOWWW

STAGERS OVER TO JD TABLE

YO YAYAYAYAY (HE FROM BIRTHDAY ON BOAT READ PLEASE) FAT MAN JOIN RAVE

I KNOW IT MARHIO XAXAXAXA(ALSO FROM BIRTHDAY ON BVOAIT)

LETS BLOST MUSIC

NOO PLEASE

EXTRA LOUDT MUSIC

(MUSIC IS CLUB DOOM BY DA WAY /qtH-L5CZFA0 )

MARIO STAGER OUT OF SCHOOL DISCO WITH BLEED EARS

MARIO HEARS PERSOM CALLI8N MARIO STAGGERS OVER

LOOKS LIKE U HAVE GOOD TIMES MATE DRINK DIS

THANKS RTED SQUREEL (MARIO DRINKS WHOLE THING)

YyaahhahhhOOOOOO

HEY SLICK TRY DIS

THANKUOU BED SHEET GOHST

MARIO SNORT BAD

WWWWHHAHHAHW0OOOOOOO00OO0O0 I NEVER FELT SOO GOOD

YO DUDE TRY THERE NARLY MUSROOMS MAN

THANKS FUNKEY MONKEY NIGGA

EATS MUSROOM HOLY SHITE IM A SRINK HEELLLLP

MARIO FALLS ASLLEEP FOR 4 SECONDSA

WAH WHERE AM I

PARTY NOW LOUDER

I SICK RTHROW UP

PUKES ON LUIGI

FUCK U BRO I WAS GONNA SEE DASIY

MARIO SPITS SNOT ON LUIGI THIS IS YOURS TOO GREEN BOOGER

STAGGERS OFF

I NEED MORE DRUGS MUST FIND BEDSHEET

HEY SLICK BACK FOR MORE

MORE DRUK

SURE SLICK

CONSUMES DRUG

WAAAHOOOOO IMA FLY

THINGS START SPINNING

MARIO STARTS DANCE MOVES

LOOK IT'S A MEE MARIO WAHHOOOOOOOO

MARIO FAINTS FOR 5 HOURS…

MARIO WAKES UP AND IS SUPER HUNGOVER

AEEEGH I WANA GO HOME

HEY SLICK YOU WANT ANY MORE

NO DOOPLISS

OK SLICK

MARIO GETS UP

MARIO DIZZY AAAAHAGAHAGH

HI MARIO WE HAVENT SEEN YOU FOR AGZ

GOOOMBELLA IS THAT U

YES ITS ME AND THE OTHERS

I MISS U GUYS MY CURRENT ADVENTURE A CRAP WITHOUT U

WAKE UP MARIO IT'S THE INVITATION RAFFEL

OK CRANKEY

ITS DOINKEY MARIUO

OK

MAERIO NSTAGGERS UP WHERE AM I

U IN CLUB COKE PULEENS ABOT TO SING AND PORNO CONTEST

HUH OK BUT I THOT THIS WAS PEACHES CASTKLE

MARIO THAT'S MILES AWAY THIS IS CLUB COKE

I NMWANAS GO HOME

MARIO SHUFFELS OUTSIDE

SKY IS RED

THE WORLD NIS ENDING

MARIO SCREEAMS AND PUNCHERS HIMSELF

MARIO WAKES UP IN HIS HOUSE

LUIGI?

YES BRO

WHAT HAPPEN

ITS PEACHER BIRTHDAY TODAY MARIO HAVE U FORGOTEN

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH


	3. Chapter 3

Oh no luigi I foget to bi a presnt can I

OK SURE U CAN BUY GIFFT

MARIO RAN TO DA BOT

TAK ME TO RORUHGE PORT PLEASEES

MARIO HIT HEAD ON WOOD BAR ON CELING AND FAINT

MARIO WAKES UP AT DA BIRTHDAY PARTY

FUCK THAOSE DRUG WERE BAD

IS DIS REALITY

MARIO ITS MWE

GOOM BELLOR WHERE AR U

OVER HERE I MISSED U

WEEHAHAH DIS JOKE SNEAKY SAID WAIO

GOOMBELLA I LOVE U

WAHAHAHAHHAHA

WHAT DID U SAY MARIO U NOT LOVE ME

NONO I MISS MY **REAL** FRIENDS

BUT AT LEAST U GOT US

NO NOT TOADS

MARIO CRY

WEEEWE THIS VIRAKL VIDIO

MARIO YOUR FRENDS ARE DEAD GET OVER IT

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MARIO PUNCHES HIMSELF IN FASE AND FAINTS AGAIN

LOK YOUR GETTING TIERD OF DIS ART U READER BUT THERES MORE

MARIO WAKES UP IN WINDFOS EP BACKGROUND

MARIO CAN SEE PARTNERS

GUYS ITS MEEE MARIO

MARIO RUN (ON I PHONE AND ANDROID)

BUT BLACKT OUT

WAKES UP IN BARBADOS

BREATHS HEVEY

IM ON BEECH NOW TIS IS NOT BAD

MARIO DO U WANT TO PLAY VOLLAY BALL

GOOMBELLA IN SWIMSUIT

MARIO BONER DLUEX

SURE YAAWOOOOOOOOOOO

MARIO FAINTS DUE TO HOT SAND

MARIO NWAKES UP AGHAIN IN APPARTMENT IN DIMOND CITY

UHO IM IN WARIO I DON'T ANT BE HERE

MARIO TRYES TO KNOCK HIM SELF OUT

OOF COME ON

WARIO COMES IN AND SMAKS MARIO

DON'T KILL YOUR SELF

MARIO FAINTS AGAIN FUCK

MARIO MARIO WAKE UP

HUH WHAT WHERE AM I

MARIO ITS ME ME GOOMBELAH AND DA OTHERS MARIO WAS IN FRANKLY OFFACE

WHAT HAPPENED

U ATE BUD MUSROOM

OH I GESS IT WAS BAD DREAM

BY DA WAY HOWAS PECC AND LUIGI AND DA OTHERS

MARIOP WAKE UPP

MARUIO WAKE UP

FUVCK U LUGI YOU FUXCKING MOVERFUCKER U FU-

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARIO

OH WHOS AT MY PARTY

WHY BLUE TOAD YELLOEW TAOD RED TOAD ….

4 HOURS LATER

AND OF CORSE ME

BUT WHAT ABOUT MY PARTNERS

DON'T PULL MY LEG BRO THEY DON'T EXIST

WWAWAWAT

DON'T BE SHOKED THOSE STORYS WERE BEST SELLERS

BUT THEY WERE REAL TO ME

MARIO THEY DON'T EXIST

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THEY WERE THE BESTEST FRIENDS I HAD AND I WILL EVER HAVE (CRYS)

DON'T CRY BRO HERES A TISUE

EWW IT'S THE ONE I WANKED WITH YESTER DAY

ERRR I WILL USE THE PAGE OF THIS BOOOK

KNOK KNOK MAIL CALL

PARACARRY! MARIO RUNS OUTSIDE TO FIND A TOAD

HUH HOWS HE

MAMAA MIA DIS MUST BE A NIGHT MARE GRABS BASEBALL BAT AND KONKS HIMSELF OUT

MARIO WAKES UP BACK IN THE HOUSE NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

MARIO ITS ME EGAD

FINALY SOMEONE I KNOW WHOS WHO NOT A TOAD

IM AFRAID U HAVE MEMORY DENIAL SINDROME

WHAT DAT MEAN

IT MEANS YOU REMEMBR STUFF THAT NEVER HAPPENED

BUT BUT

MARIO DRINK THIS

MARIO DRINGK AND BLACKSOUT

MARIO WAKES UP IN WITE WORLD

HUH WHERE AM I

MARIO THIS WILL BE THE LAS TGHIME U TALK TO US

MARIO TURNS TO SEE ALL DA PARTNERS THORUOT HIS 2 ADVENTURES

GUYS I MISS U

MARIO WE ARE _**NOT**_ REAL WE ARE JUST A FRAGMENT OF YOUR IMAGERNATION

STOOPHOOP PKLEASE (CRYING)

CAN I JUST FUCK SOME OF U

 _ **NO**_

WHY NOT

CAUSE WERE NOT REAL

BUUTBU-T U ARRE

MARIO GOOMBELOR AND VIVIAN AND BOW PUSSY DON'T EXIST

PEASE

NO MARIO ITS TIMWE TO SAY GOOD BUY

JUST ONE MORE MIN-

THEY WERE GOINE

MARIO WAK UP

MARIO WAKES UP WITH BLOOD SHOD EYES (HE RAN OUT OF TEARS )

IM CRYING IM CRYING SOO MUCH MAKE IT STOP

COME ON MARIO ITS TIME FOR THE TOAD PARRADE

NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I WISH THIS WAS A JOKE

MARIO ATTENDED THE TOAD PARRADE

MARIO NEVER MADE ANYMORE VALUIBLE FRIEND SHIP

MARIO GOES HOME AND FINDS THE BOOKS NEVER EXISTED

MARIO GOES AND SIOTS ON HIS BED AND SOBS INTO HIS HANDS

MARIO GOES TO TOAD TOWN TO GET A ICE CREAM AND SITS ON A BENCH ALONE AND EATS HIS ICE CREAM IN TEARS

THEN HE SEES WAIO MOCKING HIM IN A HUGE CIRCLE OF PEOPLE

I WISH I HAD FRIENDS LIKE HIS

MARIO WALKED INTO TOAD TOWN HARBOR

HI MARIO ITS ME GOOM BELLA

U DON'T EXIT

ER MARIO IM RIGHT HERE

WAIT WHAT THAT GREEN MOVER FU-

OH FUCK U BOWSER JR

THOSE WRE SOME SHIT BOOKS

MARIO SIGHS AND WALKS

NOBODY LIKES ME THE WORLD IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT ME

I KNOW HOW U FEEL MAN

DONKEY DONG

I REMEBERD HAVING A ISLAND AND A FAMILY IT WAS JUST A FLASE MEMORY

DIDDY DONTG ISNT REAL

HES AS REAL AS YOUR PARTNERS MAN, I WANTED TO JUMP IN THE SEA AND ROWN MYSELF BUT I COULDN'T BRING MYSELF TO DO IT

IM JUST IKEE U TOO

WARIO?

I REMEMBER HAVING REAL FRENDS AND A COUMOPNEY AND A CITY BUT I DON'T HAVE THAT STUFF

ITS OK YOU 2 WE SHOULD START A CAHRETY

FRIENDS ARE MORE IMPORTANT THAN MONEY

AND BANANNAS

L0L JK SUCKS TO BE U

MAMA MIA (SLOWLY, SADLY)

MARIO GOES HOME

WELL TIME TO END IT

MARIO TYES ROPE INTO A NOUSE

HE PUTS NEAK INSIDE

THE DOOR BURSTS OPEN MARIOS JUMPS AND DIES

L0L JK BRO YOUR PART- HOLY SHIT FUCK WHAT DO I DO

WHAT DO I DO SHIT FUCK FUCK FUCK

LUIGI PUTS ON MARIOS CLOTHES

HEY GUYS IT'S A ME MARIO

THE END


End file.
